Christmas Surprise
by Kowareta1468
Summary: For two weeks Sakura's friends had been sneaking around and whispering. Sakura has hated surprises ever since Sasuke "surprised" her by saying he had to go on a dangerous, life-threatening two years ago, so she isn't thrilled by everyone sneaking around her. But what if this surprise is good? What if when she comes home on Christmas Eve she finds the person she misses the most?


**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **This is just a cute little drabble I thought up for the holiday season. I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kakashi and Naruto, who were whispering to each other. It was an odd enough sigh, but it was especially strange that they had been sneaking around for the past two weeks. At first she thought it was just them being idiots, but then she noticed that sometimes they would be talking to Ino or Shikamaru or even Shino. They were clearly planning something, and she didn't like people keeping things from her.

Last time this happened she lost the love of her life.

Sasuke wasn't _gone_ , not exactly. Two years before, when they were both nineteen, Sasuke was sent out on a special mission by himself. She couldn't even use her connections to Tsunade to figure out what he was doing or where he was going. All she knew was that he was doing something dangerous and might not come back alive. Her friends had all snuck around for a month discussing what they were going to do about it and how they would break the news to her. In the end she found out only a week before Sasuke left.

Sakura hates surprises now.

To make matters worse, her worry over what her friend's were being so sneaky about happened to fall during the Christmas season, so she couldn't even enjoy herself. When she had tried to put her tree up, the task had taken her nearly three hours because she kept stopping to think about what her friends could possibly be up to. When she invited Hinata and Ino over to bake cookies, she was paying too much attention to their whispering and before she knew it she had burned three dozen cookies in the oven.

"Sakura, don't you have to get to the hospital?" Kakashi asked. Naruto, who was sitting beside Kakashi, nodded in agreement.

Sakura rolled her eyes. The two had invited her out for breakfast to have a nice team mean since it was Christmas Even, yet they spent the whole time talking. Their murmurs just gave Sakura the fuel she needed to be distracted during her long shift at the hospital.

To her surprise, when she arrived at the hospital a nurse ran up to her and told her that she was needed right away in the ER. She scrambled back onto find Choji sitting on the table with two chopsticks sticking out of each side. Shikamaru stood beside him with an apologetic look on his face. The story was that Choji was "being an idiot" so Shikamaru decided to impale him.

After healing Choji, Hinata arrived with nasty burns on her. She said that she had been practicing fighting with Itachi and he burned her with his jutsu. Sakura healed her, told her to be more careful next time, and decided that she would scold Itachi next time she saw him.

Conveniently, Itachi was her next patient. Hinata had managed to land a few nasty blows on him, he said. Sakura was shocked that Hinata was able to inflict so much damage on Itachi.

Sakura's day remained extremely busy. Oddly enough, all of her patients were her friends. It seemed odd that she was assigned to them when they had minor injuries, as well, but she didn't question orders. If Tsunade wanted her to attend to them, then she would. She just wished that the other nurses wouldn't whisper whenever she passed, though.

Why was everyone whispering?

At the end of her shift, Sakura dragged herself home. She was completely exhausted. Naruto had seen her _three times._ Three! Why was it that everyone was getting injured today of all days?  
She couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on with them. She couldn't help but wonder if the injuries were related to the whispering. That would be an odd thing to plan. What would making her Christmas Eve busy solve?

When Sakura reached her door, she frowned when she saw it was unlocked. She had locked her door before going out for breakfast with her team. Her door could only be unlocked with her chakra or Sasuke's.

 _Sasuke!_

Sakura threw her door open and stepped inside. She squealed with joy when she saw Sasuke leaning against the island in her kitchen, sticking his fingers into the cake she had made the day before. He scooped up some frosting on his fingers and tried it. "It's a little sweet," he said, his voice as velvety as ever. "You know I don't like sweet foods."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered, running up and jumping into his arms. He spun her around, which made her laugh with joy. "You're actually here!"

Sasuke set her back on the ground and gave her forehead a long kiss. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," he said.

Sakura took a step back and ran her chakra-induced hands over him. "It doesn't seem like you're injured. That's good," she sighed in relief.

Sasuke grabbed her waist and pulled her flat against him. "I said 'Merry Christmas, Sakura,'" he repeated.

Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

Maybe surprises weren't so bad afterall.


End file.
